Gordon (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)
Gordon (portrayed by Jamie Harris) is an Inhuman and a supporting character in the second season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. A member of the Inhuman community Afterlife, he was the right-hand man of Jiaying. When he went through Terrigenesis, he gained enhanced strength and the power of teleportation, allowing him to travel anywhere in the world instantly. However, he also lost his eyes and there is only a layer of smooth skin where his eye sockets should be. Even without eyes, Gordon is still able to see, though not in the same way that normal humans do. History Gordon was the right-hand man of Jiaying, leader of the Inhuman community of Afterlife. Using a Diviner, he would sense when Inhumans across the globe had undergone Terrigenesis and use his teleportation powers to go and retrieve them, bringing them to Afterlife where they could be trained how to understand and use their powers safely. In 2015, he discovered Skye and Raina, whom had undergone Terrigenesis together when they unlocked a Diviner deep within an underground Kree city. When Gordon met Raina, she was morose and suicidal due to the changes in her physiology, but Gordon assured her that she was beautiful and brought her to Afterlife so she could learn to better understand her gift. Gordon would later meet Skye, who had developed the ability to manipulate molecular vibrations, though she had no control of her power. When he proposed to take her to Afterlife, Skye was hesitant, but Gordon assured her he would only take her if she chose to go. When a group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents under the command of Robert Gonzales attempted to capture her, Skye called upon Gordon who teleported her to Afterlife where Skye would meet Jiaying, who turned out to be her mother. Some time after bringing Skye to Afterlife, Gordon would take a resident of Afterlife back to his original home. However, the terrorist organization HYDRA had discovered how to track Gordon's teleportation and used this to find the young Inhuman and capture him. While Gordon and Lincoln Campbell were observing Skye and her father Calvin Zabo on their day out, HYDRA tracked them to the building where Zabo had once worked and conflict ensued. Gordon escaped, though Zabo had charged at him just as he teleported and was brought back with him. Lincoln, however, was captured by HYDRA. Gordon attempted to rescue Lincoln on his own, but HYDRA were prepared for his arrival and almost killed him before he managed to escape, confirming that they were able to track his quantum entanglement signature. Skye and her S.H.I.E.L.D. team were able to organise a rescue plan, however, and with the aid of Grant Ward they infiltrated HYDRA's Arctic base and rescued Lincoln. Though S.H.I.E.L.D. had helped save one of their own, the Inhumans at Afterlife were still deeply distrustful of them. This distrust only deepened after Raina, who had realised her Inhuman power of precognition, predicted that Afterlife was going to be attacked by S.H.I.E.L.D.. Skye believed that Raina was lying, but arrangements were soon made for a meeting to take place between the Inhumans and S.H.I.E.L.D.. While both parties believed that they were negotiating a peaceful agreement, Jiaying believed that war was inevitable and that S.H.I.E.L.D. had to be destroyed if the Inhumans were ever to be left alone. Gordon agreed with Jiaying on this and went along with her plan. While Jiaying met with Robert Gonzales and killed him, Gordon and another Inhuman teleported aboard a S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjet, destroying the device that S.H.I.E.L.D. was using to track Gordon. They then hijacked a second Quinjet and used it to open fire on Jiaying's house, which was vacant save for the petrified body of Gonzales. This action convinced everyone in Afterlife that S.H.I.E.L.D. were intent on exterminating the Inhumans, just as Jiaying had wanted. Later, Gordon brought Jiaying and several other Inhumans to the S.H.I.E.L.D. aircraft carrier Iliad. There, Jiaying intended to lure every S.H.I.E.L.D. agent into a trap by using a distress signal to attract agents from around the globe. Once they were in place, Jiaying intended to expose them to a modified form of Terrigen Mist, killing any agents that weren't Inhuman. Meanwhile, Gordon went to secure the Monolith, a Kree artifact held in the Iliad's lower levels. However, he was attacked by Alfonso Mackenzie who managed to lure him out of the room, giving Leo Fitz and Phil Coulson a chance to enter and plant several devices around the room. Death In the Season 2 finale "S.O.S. Part Two", Gordon fought against Phil Coulson, Alfonso Mackenzie and Leo Fitz over a crate containing modified Terrigen Crystals. Fitz had planted several devices around the room that acted as quantum field disruptors, preventing Gordon from teleporting outside of the room. Although Gordon was able to keep fighting for a while, his weakness of limited teleportation soon took its toll; he made a fatal mistake when he teleported behind Fitz, causing the iron pole Fitz was holding to become embedded in Gordon's chest. As Gordon fell down dying, he dropped the Terrigen Crystal he was holding, which was caught by Coulson, ensuring no one else died as a result of Jiaying's plan. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Supporting Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Transformed Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Villains Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Died In Battle Category:Death by Impalement